


Just a robot

by tallpaleandanxious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Droids, Other, Pining, Poetry, Yes I have written a questionable love poem about robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpaleandanxious/pseuds/tallpaleandanxious
Summary: A poem about pining, the problems with artificial intelligence, and a small droid with too many feelings.
Relationships: C-3PO/R2-D2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just a robot

  
You are a robot. Just a robot.   
A copper plate facsimile.   
A doll. A slave. A servant.   
A wind up toy without a key.

A thousand years of mans creation.   
Each model, make and variation,  
The most advanced that credits here can buy.

The pressure of natures own selection,  
Never arranged such sheer perfection,  
For that which doesn’t live can never die.

But such nanometre tolerance,  
gives very little recompense,   
for an existence carved of circuits bolts and steel.

For any choice is an illusion,   
When you are under the delusion,   
that something so synthetic can’t be real.

Every assembled peace of gearing,   
governed by simple engineering.  
A motor humming where in others beats a heart.

So why when function follows form,   
do you deviate so from the norm?   
To make your whole more than the sum of every part. 

You were only built to follow orders,  
Your actions hemmed in by the borders,  
Of a partially pre programmable Ai.

For the limits to your learning,   
cannot negotiate the yearning,   
of a circuit never made to laugh or cry.

So why then are my logic gates defied  
by the light behind your eyes,  
When it’s just a standard incandescent LED?

How can a simulated touch   
Just a number, mean so much.  
When I know that it’s your hand that’s touching me?

It's barely logical I know,   
But every time I see you go,  
You leave a blank space that’s impossible to fill.

For while you drive me to distraction,   
Without the response to your reaction,   
The air around feels strangely dead and still. 

Because in-between the ones and zeroes,   
I find I just cant let go,  
of the notion we are somehow intertwined. 

Although I really can’t abide it,   
however deep I try to hide it,   
somehow I always end up by your side.

For you’re a robot. Just a robot.  
Just a neatly coded lie.  
You are a robot. Just a robot.   
And though it pains me,

So am I.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that in canon they do love each other to a degree. How far that degree goes I have no idea but I can imagine (And then write silly poems about it)


End file.
